The Journey
by Bloodstar15
Summary: I decided I wanted to make a Fanfiction about Yu-Gi-Oh. A girl found on the streets by a kind man named Atem Darkling finally get a life she wants, with a brother who is a bit younger than her. Is this the life she truly wanted? What did she not expect from her 'Guardian? Book one of three, please rate and review! Leah
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**My name is Leah Darkling. I was 16 when all this went on, but I want to tell you before this, **_**how**_** it started.**

**At this time I was about 6. I didn't have a mother or father, so I lived on the streets alone. I always asked for food and never stole... well that's not entirely true... but I used to not steal. I had asked people for food and sometimes they would give it to me, other times they would knock me away. Sometime even hit me shouting in my face yelling stay away from them.**

**I don't know how I survived for 6 years by myself. But I must have did something to keep myself alive.**

**One day I needed food but I didn't see anyone around. Not one person in sight. I searched around the area where people usually were selling and trading. I frowned and started heading to a home. I knocked on the door, someone slowly started opening the door, as soon as they saw me they gasped. I was confused why. But they hissed under their breath, "Get inside!"**

**I walked in confused. I didn't know why they told me that but I didn't argue. They checked me out and asked who I was. I rubbed my head, I didn't know my last name but I knew my first. "All I know is my first name, and it's Leah," I held out my hand for him to shake it but he frowned.**

**"Where are your parents?"**

**I looked down sadly and mumble to almost a whisper that he had to strain his ears to hear, "I-I don't have any..."**

**He frowned but then said, "So you're an orphan?" "I guess, I just wonder the streets hoping someone will take me in." I looked up at him and he smiled.**

**"Well, Leah, I'll take you in. But only if you're ok with it."**

**My eyes widened. I squealed loudly, "You will!"**

**He smiled and said, "Yes, but first you can take my last name, Darkling. You will be Leah Darkling."**

**I hugged my new father. "Thanks, _dad_." He smiled, "Let's go see your new room." He led me upstairs**

* * *

**I had lived with him for a few years, I was now 10 years old. He had medium length hair that came d****own to his shoulders, his hair was black with a little bit of red at the tips, he also had a few yellow bangs that came to the sides of his face, he also had three yellow bangs spike up like lightning bolts. At one point it looked as if his hair had been spiked up but I didn't ask. His eyes were a ruby red and ten like an Egyptian's , I guessed that's where he was rather from or his ancestors were from. His name was Atem but I always called him 'dad'. **

**I loved him like he was my real father, but I knew he wasn't. He has a son who looks like him and has his hair but without the three bangs that jolted up, his son had purple eyes that could steal you in them and never let you go, he had very pale skin, his name was Yugi Muto/Darkling (His parents never got married so he had to use his mother's and father's last name, usually his mothers). Me on the other hand, I had fair skin that was between the two, I had blue crystals, like dark blue sapphires. I also had long blond hair, that I had later cut short when I was 12, but I had blue -like my eye color- edge my hair and I wore leather almost all the time, and it would usually be black. He would come over on the week days because his father lived closer to our school.**

**Yugi and I got bullied all the time, but I would usually fight back so I got the worst beating. Yugi always tried to stop me from fighting back to protect me but I never listened. And the one day I got the worst beating is where it all began.**

**Me and Yugi had just got to Domino Elementary School. We walked there just like every other morning. I had bandages from my last fight on still. Yugi only had a few band aids on his face, I hated to see him like that, sad, depressed, and hurt. He was a little smaller then me by an inch. We were both small children. But he was smaller.**

**He happy excided eyes had been dull. He knew something bad was going to happen. Plus he was sore all over, I could tell by the way he walked, he winced in pain in every step he took. I sighed. We were going to get our morning beating soon, or at least that's what we thought. We were wrong.**

**When we got to the school the bullies were nowhere to be found. We searched a bit. But still no one.**

**Yugi's expression lightened up. "They must not be here today!" Yugi piped up. I smiled, '**_**Maybe there will not be a beating today? Oh please Ra let us be right!'**_

**We had a normal day but there were no bullies. We had our classes... Still no bullies.**

**Everything was going well and then, it happened. School ended and we walked outside the school with our friends, all of us laughing. Our friend Joey, he had messy blond hair and brown eyes, had told us a story of what happened on a show he had saw the night before.**

**Our friends left and we began to walk home. Then one of the bullies, walked out in front of us from an ally. that was beside us. He grabbed us by the collar and said with a snicker, "You guys missed your early morning beating... Now it's time for your afternoon **_**special **_**beating." He took us down the alley to an old abandon warehouse for shipping goods.**

**We were pulled in. Yugi hugged me while shaking rapidly. He was scared. '**_**Don't worry Yugi, I **_**will **_**protect you. Even at the cost of my life.**_**' I held his hand while the lights slowly buzzed on. For two small 4th graders the place was huge. **

**The group of bullies came out. They were teens and other 4th graders.**

**We stood there unsure what to do. Then their leader came out. A high schooler that was taller than an average one. He walked right up to us.**

**"Well well well, look who missed their early morning beating. Surround them!"**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**~Leah~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Me and Yugi stood there while we were surrounded by the guy's team. They all laughed and snickered. The leader stood there with a smirk across his face and went to punch Yugi.**

**I have no idea what was going through my mind at this moment. I don't think anything was. I thought I was stuck to the ground in shock from when they surrounded us. But I was wrong. I had felt pain go through me as I felt a fist hit my stomach. I gasped in pain as I realized I had jumped in front of Yugi to protect him from the punch. Yugi screamed my name as I had spit up some blood but I got up and stood in front of him.**

**This has been the stupidest action of mine yet it seemed like.**

**-Yugi POV-**

**I screamed at my sister as she jumped in front of me as the man's fist came towards me.**

**"Leah stop! I can take the beating! You can't!" She didn't seem to hear me. She was a few months older than me but she was very fragile... At least that is what father said. I **_**can**_** take the beating but she **_**can't**_**. I truly only wanted her safe but she didn't seem to listen. She fell on her knees and spit up blood. I screamed as that happened.**

**"Shut up kid!" I heard one of the teenagers say. I ignored him. I grabbed Leah's arm and tried to pull her back, but she didn't budge. She seemed **_**different**_** all of the sudden. She seemed taller by an inch and her hair was different. It was a little long it seemed.**

**But that changed when another punch came. No, she wasn't different, she was the same. Protecting me even though she's the one in trouble.**

**"Leah, please I don't need protection. You're the one who does."**

**-Leah POV-**

**I couldn't hear Yugi scream at me. I could only hear my heart beat in my ears. It rang loudly. I started to black out as I stood for a split second. Then another punch came. They kept coming, one after another. I couldn't stand anymore.**

**I fell to the ground on my side and held my stomach. I all of the sudden was picked up by force. Not anyone's arms; but a foot.**

**He had kicked me in the stomach and lift me in the air with his foot. I gasped as my breath was taken out of me. He picked me up and started punching me. Then I fell as he walked away from me and over to Yugi. I heard him draw a knife and heard Yugi's footsteps slowly back up. **

**'**_**You will not harm Yugi!'**_

**I slowly got up and pulled myself over to Yugi. I stood behind the man as he went to slash at Yugi. I had jumped onto his back and tightened a grip around his neck with my arms. I heard him choke but I didn't stop. With all the voice I could find I yelled harshly. "YOU WILL NOT HARM YUGI!" He continue to try and get me off but I would not. I saw Yugi watch with fearful eyes. I could not kill someone in front of Yugi... Before I knew it I loosened my grip. I shouldn't of done that.**

**Just as I loosened my grip he pulled his knife behind him and slashed at my face. I gasped and he threw me in front of Yugi. My face hurt and stung all over. I couldn't move. '**_**Did he break me? Am I broken?! I-I can't be!**_**' I saw Yugi with fearful eyes in front of me too scared to move. Then blood ran in front of my eyes and I blacked out. '**_**Don't hurt him! Please Ra, protect my brother!**_**'**

**-Yugi POV-**

**I froze as I saw my sister be thrown from choking the leader of this group. I saw her land in front of me after being cut from him. A long mark where he cut her went from above her left eye over her nose and down to her right cheek below her right eye. blood began to ooze out of it. I froze. I saw her glance at me with the look in her eyes saying "run". But I couldn't. Just seeing her like that.**

**I ran over to her.**

**"L-L-Leah?"**

**No response.**

**"Leah?! LEAH ANSWER ME!" No answer.**

**"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.**

**"Simple self-defense." He snickered.**

**I jumped up and held my hands into fists in defense. He laughed at me. "So you really think you can hurt me shrimp?" "You hurt her so I have to protect myself!" He laughed again.**

**He ran up and punched me in the face. I fell backwards. All of the sudden I looked up and saw Leah begin to stir. "Leah?" I whispered quietly to myself. She got up and stood taller than normal. just like before she had longer hair and the tips were more like a purple. '**_**Like my hair... Almost.**_**' Her eyes were in a more angrier position, she had dark purple eyes. Her necklace... glowed? She wiped away the blood from her face. I could see her bangs over her eyes were longer. She was different just like before. What happened? I'm not sure but she seemed darker. Like a shadow she swiftly moved behind the man.**

**"Care to play a game?" Her voice was different too.**

**The man screamed and turned around. Leah had a creepy smile on her face. "Well? Do you want to play a game?"**

**"B-but I t-thought y-you were o-out cold?!" She grabbed his knife and held in her hand, "Hmm, this will work." She walked over to the wall. "Well? Are you playing or not?" He frowned. Then smiled and nodded. Fine I will play. But what do I get if I win?"**

**Leah smiled and said, "Whoever looses will lose something dear to them." Then she pointed to a girl that sat in the back of the ware house. "If you lose, you will lose your dear girlfriend. If I lose you pick what I lose now." Yugi gasped. '**_**It would be me!**_**'**

**They man smiled at pointed at me. I couldn't move. I glanced at Leah. There was a little bit of shock in her eyes, but no emotion on her face that was obvious. Leah only nodded in agreement.**

**"Who will go first?" She suddenly spoke up. "Well what's the game?" He didn't seem like he really cared. "Let's decide who will go first, first. He nodded not caring. They did rock, paper, scissors. Leah won so she was going to go first.**

**"One of us must stand against the wall like this," she stood against the way with her back to the wall, "while the other one must stand right her with the knife." She then walked eight feet away from the wall. "We must throw the knife and it **_**haves**_** to hit the wall above their head. If you hit them you lose. If you cheat you will receive a penalty game. Ready?" He nodded gulping.**

**He then stood against the wall. Leah stood eight feet away like before. She tossed the knife in the air and caught it with her eyes closed. She aimed then threw. It sped like a bullet down to the man. It hit the wall perfectly above his head.**

**He was sweating out of nervousness. It had just missed him. He calmed down and grabbed the knife from the wall and walked over to where Leah was. Leah then walked over to the walk and stood just how he was but perfectly calm. He threw it without even aiming. It hit the wall even closer above her head then what it was from his. "Good throw." She commented but he sighed in relief. **

**Leah grabbed the knife and threw it as he stood against the way. It almost hit him.**

**She glanced back at me. A look of confusion as if she didn't know me for a second. Then she smiled as I was too scared to even reply. The guys holding me where I was were ruthless bullies who wanted to hurt me. They were scared every time someone threw.**

**After about five minutes off this game it came to the guys turn again. He smiled this time and said. "This game has been going on for a while now. Shouldn't we end it? By ending your LIFE!" He shouted the last word loudest as the knife came whirling towards Leah's heart. She didn't move. Just smiled. Did she WANT to DIE?!**

**At the last second she jumped into the air as the knife hit the wall. She landed safely in front of the wall and said, "You have shown your true self. A ruthless bully who wants to kill children. You have lost and cheated. Now time for your penalty. All you want is a bloody path of destruction. You will get that."**

**All of the sudden a golden Egyptian eye appeared in the middle of her forehead. It glowed and she pointed at him. "This is your own destruction you will see." Then a bright light appeared. I had to close my eyes it was so bright. When I opened them I saw the leader on the ground struggling as if he were in a pool of water or something sticky. All his guys ran over to him and he yelled. "BLOOD! THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE! HELP! HELP! I'M DROWNDING IN IT HELP!"**

**One of his guys grabbed him and yelled, "Usio, there is no blood!"**

**Usio yelled, "YES THERE IS YOU'RE-YOU'RE COVERED IN IT! HELP!" Then Usio looked at his girlfriend, he then yelled, "YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME! I WILL KILL YOU!" I looked into their leader's eyes and saw blood in his eyes, pain, suffering. I stepped back in fear. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped.**

**I stepped forwards but I couldn't the hand held me there. I looked up and saw Leah standing there but her eyes looked at him and I could tell she was a very far distance away from me. I was scared of what game she played and what curse she laid on Usio. Leah then spoke up and said, "Every time he looks at that girl he will think it is me, he will keep trying to kill her until she is dead, once she is the effect of the penalty will be done and he will see normally." Before long I realized we were staring directly into each other's eyes. She looked at me with dark purple eyes and then she smiled and her eyes turned dark blue and she was normal and she began to fall and she passed out.**

**I caught her before she fell and I carried her home. She needed to rest after what she did. To Usio. What did she do? '**_**W-what's wrong with my sister? What did she do to that man, Usio. And what did those words mean? They sounded way wiser then how old she was. I have to find out.**_**'**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**~Leah~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I woke up with a jolt. I looked around startled. '**_**I'm in my room? How did I get here?**_**' I suddenly hear a voice, "It's ok, you're safe now. Go back to sleep." I looked around. Nobody there. I laid back down and gasped in pain as my face stung. I couldn't get the words out to say how painful it was. But all of the sudden I felt a gentle hand run through my hair and it said softly, "Don't worry, I know it hurts."**

**I didn't look around this time. For when I went to open my eyes I could only open my right eye. * felt my left eye and felt bandage. I slowly allowed my hand to follow it until it ended up going in a slash down my face, beginning above my left eye and down below my right eye on my cheek.**

**"W-what h-happened?!" I managed to chocked the words out. I heard the voice say again, "Don't speak just sleep."**

**I closed my eyes and grabbed for where my necklace was, but nothing was there. "*Kowareta, where is my necklace?" I looked to my left but saw no one.**

**I heard the voice chuckle softly, her voice I realized wasn't Kowareta's. "Leah, who is **_**Kowareta**_**?"**

**"If you're not Yugi's mom then who are you?" I asked.**

**"Just call me Yami." For the first time I noticed her voice was just a little deeper than mine.**

**"So your name is Yami?" I saw my necklace next to me on my nightstand. I grabbed it and put it on.**

**There was silence for a few moments then Yami spoke up, "It's not my real name, it's just a nickname. I don't know my real name to tell you the truth."**

**"Oh."**

**All of the sudden the door opened and Yugi's head poked in. He smiled and run over to me and hugged me. "You're awake!" He squeaked like our baby kitten, **Nubbins. Who lifted her head up by the windows of my room as soon as Yugi squeaked. Jerry, our other cat sat next to him and looked over too.**

**I sat up and hugged him back, searching the room for Yami, she was nowhere in sight. "Hey where's Yami?" I suddenly asked.**

**Yugi looked up at me confused. He sat down on my bed and asked, "Who's Yami?" I looked down and shook my head. "Never mind that, what happened to me?" I asked as I felt the bandage. "You mean you don't remember?!" Yugi looked as shocked as I was when I found out about the bandage. "Should I?"**

**"So you don't remember the game? You don't remember Usio hurting you with the knife?" Yugi began throwing out random things. "All I remember is seeing you, with a hurt look on your face."**

**I still touching where my eye was covered up I started to cry. I tried to hold back the tears but I couldn't. "Y-you were looking at me with fear in your eyes, as if you were afraid of me, as if I were some sort of beast or monster that had just killed someone in front of you. You didn't want me near you or want to be near me. You were truly afraid, of **_**ME**_**."**

**I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.**

**Yugi looked at me with hurt eyes and then he looked down with understanding. "Anything before that?" He asked with his hand on my shoulder.**

**"I remember the leader of the bullies throw me in front of you, and then I tried to tell you to run but I blacked out before I could. But that's all."**

**He looked at me again and hugged me. "It's ok now," he said sadly, "you're alright now." I hugged him harder now."Why did you loosen your grip around Usio's neck?" He suddenly brought up.**

**"I didn't want to kill anyone in front of you. I need to protect you in this world. And you need to protect me. I just couldn't bring myself to killing in front of you." I answered with truth in my voice. Then my thought trailed away, '**_**Or I'm just weak and couldn't kill someone. NO I'm not weak! I'm better then that bully and I would never kill!'**_

_**'Would I kill? Would I hurt? Would I bring pain to someone?'**_

**Suddenly my TV in my room turned on, it was on the news. **

**The lady on the TV said, "**_**And a few days ago, apparently a group of bullies brought two young children to an old warehouse and began to try and kill them. The leader had a personal fight with one of them and the child hit him in the head and he fell, hitting his head off the ground he saw visions of **_**blood.**_** apparently the girl who hit him tried to help him up, but he began to yell and choke her. Other boys in the group began to try and stop him. But failed to do so and the he ended up killing his girlfriend and not the little girl.-"**_

**I covered my ears and didn't want to hear any more of it. Was it true? Was she the one who got in a personal fight with him? NO! It couldn't be! It just couldn't!**

**-Yugi POV-**

**I saw my sister cover her ears and hide her head. I got up and turned off the TV. I walked back over to Leah. "Leah, they are lying about most of that. Would you like to hear the truth instead of that garbage?"**

**She nodded and I sat down and told her the whole story from what I saw.**

**She was very confused when I told her about that game her and Usio played. What was that game? I don't know but I will soon. I looked at Leah and she was lost in her own mind, probably trying to remember what happened. After a few more seconds she looked up and asked me, "So I did that to their leader?"**

**I nodded.**

**She looked down and hid her face. "But I would never do something like that to someone! I just couldn't!" I hugged her and tried to comfort her.**

**-Leah POV-**

**After a few years I got used to Yami. She became my best friend. In fact I hung out with her up in my room while Yugi and Atem did other things. Atem started to worry about me, he didn't know why I hung up in my room but he always tried to find out.**

**Of course I would never tell him, he would think I'm crazy. So that is why I would never tell him or anyone. But when I was 13 I couldn't remember Yami at all. She was just a Spirit following me around with me seeing her, knowing her, or that she was there.**

**My mind had been messed up, I went into a coma after a fight. People thought I was dead or going to die. I was known as The Queen of games. Yugi was the King of Games. We never lost a game to anyone, even if we faced each other the game would never end until someone stopped us or we gave up. **

**In middle school in 6th grade, I got into a huge fight with a group of boys. They thought they were better than me at everything. I beat them up and then one kid threw a rock at my head from the roof of the school. And, hey, don't ask me how they got up there they were just up there.**

**It hit me right in the center and I passed out, I woke up later to find out that it was a month later. I had to do A LOT of school work to catch up to where Yugi was, And boy do I hate school, But that's not the point. The point is that I had a little bit of amnesia, and because of that I forgot everything about Yami. The memory of her was gone from my mind. And I bet she rather did not care or she was hurt. Either way I would not of known.**

**My necklace was the reason she was with me, It was a 2cm. by 2cm. in length and in the middle which took up most of the room of the necklace was blue just like my eyes, and it was on a small silver chain. I didn't know that this was the reason she was with me. It was found in a tomb of a Queen of Egypt. It surprised me when I found it on my desk in my room. It was in a little blue silk bag and had a note where it was found but no one knew who gave it to me. I asked my dad but he didn't know, Yugi didn't know, and I even asked a few other people and they didn't know. It confused me.**

**I didn't argue with it though. I liked it and never took it off. Well of course I take it off for the shower but I almost never took it off.**

**I would always feel really cold in my room so when I went up there I had to wear my coat or try and deal with it. Which that never went well. I would almost freeze to death, my skin would get really pale and my father always got scared for me. I would tell him not to worry but I knew he wouldn't stop worrying about me.**

**I would also hear noises like someone was with me. They would laugh when ever something funny happened. I would stop laughing when I heard it laugh. People would always wonder what was wrong with me but I would never tell them. The joyful laughing girl I was, was now I silent emotionless girl. It scared me too.**

**I would hear someone telling me what to say in bad situations and I blacked out at bad times and Yugi would tell me how brave I was after I blacked out and everything I did. I used to think he was crazy but I think he's right or something. Well I think it's finally time to tell you everything when I'm 16.**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**~Leah~**

***Kowareta means broken in Japanese. Kowareta is Yugi's mother who loved Atem but He did not love her that much back. Her heart was broken when he said that he did not want to be with her. She still comes over and cares for Yugi and Leah when they're sick. Even though she did not take in Leah and is not related to her (or is she?) she still cares for her like it's her own daughter. She has long black hair and green eyes with a pretty face.**

****Nubbins is the name of my cat who has a stub for a tail. He's a cream color, yellow eyes, and he's very fat and lazy. While Jerry on the other hand is my cat also (I have 6 cats people so don't freak out) is a strong cat who hates being held and has long black fur and green eyes. (We named him after Jerry Springer but I forgot why we did that.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up with a jolt. The nightmare of my dreams. The worst of them all, I have been having this one for the past few weeks. I always wake up scared in my cold room. For some reason my room was always cold and sometimes really dark. When it first started becoming cold is when I was in 6th grade, I was 12 years old and I went into a coma after I got into a fight with some boys. My room has been cold since.

Sometimes I would wake up to it being dark, VERY dark. Almost pitch black. I grabbed my necklace from my nightstand and put it on; I loved that necklace. When I first got it there was a note on the bag it was in saying where it came from, but not who made it. They did say who had it but not their name.

An ancient Queen of Egypt apparently wore this at one point. But I didn't know which one. It was in the greatest tomb of all of them, the greatest puzzles the greatest just about everything. And she was known as the Queen of Games. I was proud to have this necklace. I too was known as the Queen of Games now.

I felt my face, the familiar scar that went across my face was to known now. People think I got it from a game. When in fact I was told I played a game after it and the man was arrested. He had killed his girlfriend soon after thinking she was me. His name was Usio. That idiot. Killed his own girlfriend because he lost or lost his _mind_. They said he would be released in a few more day. They day that he gets out will be the worst. I just know it. He will find me and hurt me. KILL me even! I don't know what I did to anger him but I did something.

I stared at the floor as I sat up in my bed and threw my legs over the side of the bed. I crossed my arms to try and keep myself warm from my cold room. But it didn't work. I started shaking in coldness. I was freezing! It seemed colder than ever!

I got up and grabbed my clothes. I ran out of my room as soon as I could, it was nice and warm in the hall. I sat against the wall outside my bedroom. I peeked in there and saw my breath. I sighed.

Atem, my father, had said that it felt room temperature. I knew it wasn't! I got up closed the door not wanting to be anywhere near my room. I walked to the bathroom and got changed. When I was done I went to Yugi's room and knocked on the door. He opened it a second later. "Leah, why is it?"

I sighed, "My room, it...it is freezing. Even more than usual. I want to know if you feel the coldness too, or if it's just my imagination."

He stared at me for a moment then nodded. He walked out and towards my room and opened the door and walked in, I followed after a few seconds.

I shivered as the cold crept up my spine. I felt goose bumps all over. And when Yugi turned around and looked at me his face had a shocked look on his face and he ran over to me. "Are you ok?!" He looked me in the eyes. I nodded but he didn't believe me.

-Yugi POV-

I walked in that room. It felt normal. But odd that the lights were off. Leah hated it when someone would turn off every light there was in her room. So something was wrong. I turned around to see if she was there, she was as silent as a ninja most of the time. I gasped as I saw her skin paler than mine. She had goose bumps everywhere and she was shaking.

I ran up to Leah and freaked out a bit. "Are you ok?!" I asked shouting a bit. She nodded but I knew she wasn't ok.

She began looking like she was dizzy. I tried to catch her, but to tell you the truth I don't remember catching here. She was just in my hands all of the sudden. "Leah?" I asked quietly holding her in my arms. She was out cold and her skin was freezing.

I carried her over to her bed and set her down on it and covered her in at least five covers. I ran down stairs to where my father was making breakfast. "DAD!"

He turned around. "What is it, Yugi?" He had spiked his hair up again, he declared he liked it better that way. "Leah, she passed out upstairs, I don't know why but she asked me to check her bedroom and see if it was cold so I went and..." I explained what had happened. He looked at me with scared eyes and walked quiet fast up stairs. I ran after him.

We got into Leah's room. She was laying there on her side and had her hair spread out on the pillow behind her. She was smiling. She looked joyful, she must of was having a good dream.

Our dad checked her forehead. "She has a fever. Her head is warm." "Should I call mom? She's best when it comes to us being sick," I looked at Leah.

Father shook his head, he replied while getting up, "Only if it gets worse. What she needs now is sleep." He walked out of the room and back downstairs. I glanced at Leah before turning the light off. I walked down stairs and had some breakfast.

'_I hope she's ok. I hope he's not sick like last year!_'

Last year Leah had come down with some kind of disease that almost took her life. It was an unknown one from a new kind of food that was banded from their country. I was glad that they banded it, I didn't want anyone else getting sick.

-Yami POV-

**I stood there in the back of the room as Leah woke up. I smiled. Knowing that she was safe all night. But there was something wrong with her, I'm not sure what but something was. I moved over to her wondering if she looked alright. I was wrong. She didn't seem like herself these days. Ever since she got out of that coma she did not talk to me, see me, or even sense me being there! It's as if I was nothing to her!**

**And that hurt me. I could go into her mind room anytime I want but it was different. Every time I checked on her and she knew that I was at the doorway she would not do anything except just rather stand, sit, or lay there with what she was doing in front of her and she would stare at me at the doorway and sometimes shake violently, and when she began to shake I would rather leave or start walking towards her, problem is when I went closer to her she would jump up from where she was and run to the back of her mind room.**

**I was more sad when that would happen. Not just did she not remember me, she was scared to **_**death**_** of me!**

**I saw her shiver when I tapped her shoulder. "Leah...?" No reply. '**_**She did not hear me.**_**' I looked at her neck. '**_**Her necklace is off! That is why!**_**' I walked over and picked it up. I dropped it a moment later when she got up grabbed clothes and ran out of her room.**

**She was so pale and cold lately. '**_**She forgot her necklace. She never forgets it? What is wrong with her?**_**' I walked over to the door and sat down against the wall.**

**I looked at the doorway and saw Leah staring straight in my direction. I knew she couldn't see me but she could tell that it was colder in my direction. More like **_**me**_**.**

**I stared straight in her eyes. Those pretty dark blue crystals stared straight at my ****amethyst purple eyes. We were like that for a few more seconds. She broke away and left the hallway.**

**Later Yugi and Leah came back in. She was dressed in different clothes. But as soon as she stepped in she was pale, paler than Yugi. This scared me. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Leah?!" I needed to talk to her. But as soon as I put my hand on her shoulder she shivered and I could fell chills go both up mine and her back. That was bad to me. All of the sudden Yugi started asking if she was ok and she passed out.**

**I knew that he would not catch her in time, since I was next to her I used the power of the necklace, as much as I could without Leah wearing it to catch her and actually hold her. Before Yugi saw me I put her in his arms and I disappeared. I fell to the ground panting, I had to take a lot of strength to do that. Even for that short amount of time, it was painful.**

**But I did it for Leah. To save her from falling. Yugi looked around confused. He set her on the bed and covered her up in blankets and ran downstairs to get their father, Atem. I walked over to Leah and put the necklace on her. For some reason I could only touch and pick up the necklace and when Leah had it on I could touch her too. It was weird but oh well.**

**I sat down on Leah's bed and waited for the other two to come up. I started petting her hair in comfort. She turned over smiling. Five seconds later and they were up here. Atem checked Leah's temperature and said that she needed rest and went down stairs.**

**Yugi, on the other hand, stood there a little bit longer. Then he turned off the light and closed the door and left.**

**I sat there on Leah's bed thinking about what Atem was probably thinking about. I fell backwards on the bed and relaxed. It felt nice. VERY nice. I loved that bed. It was awesome, I could just lay there forever. Until my curiosity got the best of me. What was going on in her mind room? I had to see what she was thinking. **

**I relaxed and transferred my mind room to Leah's.**

**I stood there at the entrance of the doorway. I looked at the handle and went to open it until it opened up by its self. I looked shocked as the door opened. Leah stood there and didn't even notice me and opened the door with her eyes closed. She stepped forwards and bumped into me and we fell.**

**I got up and held in a laugh. She was on the ground next to me. She looked up at me and I held out my hand. "Need a little help?" She took my hand confused. She asked confused, "Who **_**are**_** you?"**

END OF CHAPTER

~Leah~

Leah: Hey people if you think this will be YamixLeah then you're wrong. This is NOT one of those.

Yami: And Leah does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Leah: I only own a few characters!


	5. Chapter 5

**Leah: Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while, you guys know school and all. And the OAA's are here. ( .THEM.)**

**Yami: Don't worry. We're still working on it.**

**Leah: I haven't given up on it yet! :P**

**Chapter 5**

I looked at the figure who had spoken to me. It was _me_? "**Need help?**" The figure held out her hand. I took it not knowing who she was. I blinked a few times to make sure I was seeing things right. '_So I just ran into myself and helped myself up? How does that work?_' I realized a few differences between us. "Who _are_ you?"

All of the sudden she seemed very hurt. Was I imagining this?! I don't know what to do. I stepped back when she reached her arm out to me. "I'll say this one last time. WHO ARE YOU?!" I yelled at her and she seemed like she was going to break down. I started walking back to my mind room, not wanting this person to see me. That'll be the last time I'll try to step out of this place. I went to close the door but something blocked its path. I looked back and there.

There was this persons foot blocking me from closing the door. "**What do you mean 'Who am I'? I'm your dark! I'm part of you!**" I walked back. "Ok lady you're really scaring me now! I don't have another me. I don't have a dark..." I whispered the next part, "if anything I would be the dark..."

"**Don't say that! You are the light to me! I am the dark to you!**" "Just .alone!" I ran out from the room under her arm that was helping keep the door open. Right across the door to my mind room I saw another door. I grabbed the big handle turned it and opened the door and ran inside. It was pitch black and cold in there. I gasped as it felt like my room. "This place fells just like my room!" I didn't realized I said my thoughts out loud. She must of heard because she was behind me at the door way asking me "**What do you mean-**" I didn't hear the last part for I saw a door in front of me and I opened it quickly and ran it.

BIG mistake.

I ran in and began to fall. Next thing I know is that I am plummeting to my death. '_I can't die yet! I'm still to young!_' I screamed as I fell. "HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY! HELP!" I started seeing the ground. I gave up yelling. I would just except it. Death.

All of the sudden I felt a light landing. I landed safely in someone's arms. I didn't care who it was. I cuddled up in their arms and held them tight. '_Wait... Aren't the only people here is me and..._' I realized who was holding me. I jumped out of their arms and onto the ground. Hard landing but I didn't care. I crawled away up to the wall.

I put my head in my hands as I sat there. Not sure who this was or what they wanted. "What do you want from me?" I finally built up the courage to say that. "And again, _who _are you?" They looked a little bit hurt but then sat down next to me. I tried scooting away to the right but I was in the corner. I felt trapped. I hate when I get trapped like that. Like when the bullies trap me and beat me up. '_Wait! This person must be me imagining up a bully... But why would I do that to myself?_'

She shook her head as if she read my mind. "**I'm not a bully. I'm not your imagination. I'm Yami, your guardian. And I only wanted to protect you. Since you got that necklace on I was able to actually help you.**"

"Sure, you're my guardian! Where have you been most of my life then!" I said the first part with sarcasm.

Yami frowned. "I have been protecting you. Have you not been hearing about the disappearing bullies?"

"And so you're apparently the one making them disappear while even more have been coming!"

"Wait, _more_?"

"Yeah, MORE. I'm getting beaten up worst every freaking day! Oh and look at you, some big tough guardian! Yeah well you haven't been here all my life! So there is no point in you being here! So why don't you just leave? You have no point." I got up and began to walk away but was stopped by Yami. "Why are you saying all these things? I have been there. I have always protected you. Stop lying to yourself."

I froze. I began to laugh. "Oh sure... You've been her my whole life. How come I don't remember you being there? Hmm? How can you answer that?" I ripped my arm out of her grip. I began to walk to the main door.

I just left Yami just standing there shocked. Her eyes began to tear as I walked out of the door. '_But I thought I was good? I just made someone cry... I feel horrible..._' '_Stop telling yourself this Leah, you should not feel bad. It's that shadow over there who should feel bad._'

"Huh?"

I turned around to Yami. "Did you just say something to me?"

Yami looked at me with sadness in her eyes. She shook her head and walked away deeper into her mind room. '_Stop that Leah, you're just hurting yourself trying to talk to that shadow. You should not even look at her in the eye. If you do you will regret it._'

I gripped my head in pain, it hurt when she talked. That voice. "Stop... stop... just... stop... TALKING!" I didn't realized I shouted. I felt eyes watching me. Wait not a pair, but three eyes. Just watching me. I looked around everywhere but I was engulfed in darkness. "W-where am I? Hello?" The darkness did not answer. "HELLO?"

I felt pain like a knife stabbing me, I screamed then jumped awake, I stared at the ceiling. '_W-was that all a dream? It all felt too real._' I looked around my bedroom, no one there. I lay down on my bed. I gripped my head in pain then I heard someone ask if I was ok. '_Wait, there's no one in here._' I looked over to the side of my bed and saw someone shaking me.

"Are you ok?!" It was a girl, but my vision was really blurry, I replied quietly, "Y-y-yeah, I think so at least..." I groaned as pain shot through my back where it felt like I had been stabbed.

"You were screaming in your sleep like you were hurt, or killed." The girl sounded really concerned.

"I-I'm perfectly fine, just a bad dream."

"I think it was worst then a bad dream, Leah."

"Who are you?" I finally asked the question.

They were silent. "Well?"

I sat up to look at them but while I was getting up my necklace got caught on something, I didn't know what but I began to choke and I couldn't move. Finally I managed to get my hands behind my neck and I unlocked and I threw it across the room. I managed to get a glimpse at what the person looked like but they disappeared as soon as the necklace hit the ground. "Huh? Where did you go?"

I got up and walked over to where the necklace was on the ground. I picked it up and sat there on the ground with it in my hands. I twirled it around. rocked it back and forth. I was amusing myself with it not aware of my surroundings. "Why are you doing that?" I jumped when the same voice said that.

"I'm not sure... I have nothing to do."

"Well we could play a game."

"What kind?" I figured it was Kowareta. "I don't know, a card game maybe?"

"Sure, but Kowareta, you know you're not good at them." I chuckled to myself. "I beat you every time!" I sat quiet for a moment thinking. "Wait, Kowareta, why are you here?"

-Yami POV-

Kowareta? That's the same name she called me after the warehouse incident. I sat there behind her. Wait! That's it! After the coma I heard something about her having a little bit of amnesia. Could she have forgotten me? No she couldn't have. We spent a lot of time together.

"Wait, Kowareta, Why are you here?" She asked and turned around. She stared right at me, unable to speak. "You're not Kowareta! You're that Yami thing!" My heart broke. "_Thing_? I'm a person, well a spirit. But I'm definitely not a _thing_."

"Ugg. So you're a ghost haunting me? I should have known." She rolled on her back and covered her eyes, though her head was right in front of me. I leaned over her head and tickled her head with my hair.

She giggled. and looked up at me. Then she sat up quickly. "What do you want from me?"

I looked around her room trying to decide what to do. I sighed. "I have no idea..." She looked at me strangely. "So you're haunting me, and you don't know why?"

I growled. I wasn't haunting her. "I'm not haunting you!" She closed her eyes and she got up. She walked over to a bookshelf and began looking through it. She smiled and grabbed some packet from the shelf and threw it towards me.

I caught it before it hit me. I looked at it and noticed it was cards. "Cards?"

"I agreed to play a game with you, remember?"

"Oh..." I opened the packet and took out the cards. We played for a while, it was a tie, she won half the games we played, while I won the other. We did that for hours until the door began to open. I disappeared instantly as her father walked in.

"You're ok?" He looked at the game I had on the floor. "And don't you need a partner for that game?"

She was about to speak up until I touched her on the shoulder. hoping she would understand. Then she nodded. "I just wanted to see what it would be like playing the game by myself." She helped me.

I smiled and waited for Atem to leave. He smiled at her and said, "Ok, do you need anything?" Leah nodded. "Can you bring me something to eat?" Atem nodded and then closed the door.

I reappeared and Leah looked at me confused. "Why are you hiding?"

"I just... don't want anyone knowing about me." I didn't really want to say. She nodded and picked up her cards. "Come on Yami, let's continue."


End file.
